Smoky Progg
The Smoky Progg is a hidden boss found only in the first Pikmin game, and is possibly one of the toughest. The only way to encounter it is to visit The Distant Spring before or on day 15. It resides in the large watery area located to the east of the landing site, in the center of a small group of islands. The Progg is in an egg and if it is approached, it will break out within four to eight seconds. When the egg breaks open the Progg will go directly to the landing site, ignoring Olimar and possibly walking through the pikmin squad if not careful. Swarming the unopened egg with a large number of Pikmin can easily defeat the Progg, but does not produce any reward. The Progg itself is a dark green and black creature with glowing white eyes, and constantly emits a cloud of gas that is poisonous to both the Pikmin and Olimar, which is usually behind the Progg. It is also able to uproot Pikmin sprouts. The Smoky Progg will make its way towards the landing site upon emerging, so it is necessary to kill it to avoid interference with the day's plans. It has an incredibly high defense, so it takes a while to kill. When killed, however, it drops a golden pearl which, if carried to an Onion, will produce 100 Pikmin seeds. Olimar's belief that the creature is a malformed larval Mamuta is most likely based upon the fact that both creatures affect Pikmin on a different end of the same spectrum; the Mamuta plants the Pikmin, while the Progg uproots them and proceeds, then, to kill them.But that would have to mean the Smoky Progg is only a baby, and that seems rather ludicrous due to it's intensely agressive behavior and nonsensically large strength. Allthough it may be possible due to the fact that it is found in an egg. Ship Log "This hideous beast comes from a strange, hard egg. Its mollusk-like body is wrapped in an unpleasant gas that suffocates any Pikmin that inhales it. Attacking its head is successful, but it's best to eliminate in egg form" Guide Book '' '' This is information shown in the guidebook "Some say that this is a larval version of Mamuta that was unable to complete the transformation. But, as with Mamuta, the Piku-Lord is shrouded in mystery." Killing Strategy There are several methods of defeating the Smoky Progg, some riskier than others. Swarming is utterly useless and will only result in all the Pikmin dying. One method is to withdraw 100 Red Pikmin, wait until it uses its uprooting ability and becomes still, then use the C-stick and A to throw Pikmin onto its face as fast as possible (Precise aiming is required so that the Pikmin do not hit the Onion instead of the Progg). If done correctly, the Smoky Progg will be so distracted shaking off Pikmin that it will not be able to move and will eventually die. Another method is to bring out 10-20 reds at a time and continuously attack until it is dead; naturally this method takes longer, but may be less risky. An alternate way to hurt it would be to use Yellow Pikmin with bomb-rocks, aim well and do not hit the Progg on the rear with the Yellow that is thrown. Any Pikmin left walking in its trail will succumb to the poison. Occasionally, it will chase you around and not give up until your Pikmin die or you get far enough away, at which point it will ignore you temporarily and you can attack it again. You can also disband a group of 15-20 yellow pikmin with bomb-rocks near the shore between the Progg's egg and the Onions, keeping the rest of your pikmin stashed away to avoid excessive casualties. Attack the Progg egg with a single blue pikmin then hightail it back to the shore. The Progg will home in on the yellows and the combined explosions will instantly kill or at least severely damage it. Give the Progg's remains to the yellow onion; that way you'll more than make up for the ones lost in the explosion. It is possible to take advantage of the fact that the Progg can get stuck behind an Onion's leg in battling it. If you are able to make it follow you after it completes its uprooting move, it can get stuck in this way for several minutes. Simply toss Pikmin on its head as fast as possible, and with luck, it can be killed before it shakes itself free. Glitches In a rare case, if you walk up to the egg as Olimar with no Pikmin, circle the egg and press A to try to attack it, the egg won't take any damage, yet if you go back to an onion to get your blue Pikmin and return to the cluster of islands, the egg will be gone. The only way to reset the egg is to reset your game. Going to sunset and continuing to the next day will not bring the egg back. In another rare case, there is a glitch that when you throw a Pikmin at the egg right when it hatches, the Pikmin will float in mid air while doing its "hitting" sequence, damaging the Progg. After about ten seconds the Pikmin will start vibrating faster and faster and then fall off. it is seen that on occasion, the game will say that you have 1 (sometimes 2) more pikmin than you actually have. (ex, 102-100) Videos thumb|300px|right|Here is a video of how to awake and defeat the larval Mamuta creature, the Smoky Progg. Artwork Image:Reel21 Smoky Progg.png|The Smoky Progg, as seen on the Enemy reel. image:Progg0.jpg|The Smoky Progg at The Distant Spring. External Links *Video of awakening and fighting the Smoky Progg Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Bosses Category:Poison enemies